Time Warped
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: Harry falls through a time vortex, only to find himself in a parallel universe where Voldemort never existed. Everything is going well, but the problem is he must get back to his own time before disaster strikes; will he make it back in time?
1. Through The Vortex

Time Warped PG Summary: Harry falls through a time vortex, only to find himself in a parallel universe where Voldemort never existed. Everything is going well, but the problem is he must get back to his own time before disaster strikes; will he make it back in time? A/N: Read and Review  
  
Chapter One: Through the Vortex  
  
It was the beginning of Christmas holidays at Hogwarts; as usual the school had been adorned with decorations everywhere. Many had left to go home, but Harry Potter had stayed behind. This was not unusual considering that he had done this every year. Since it was his final year, Harry was happy to be staying and seeing the decorations one last time.

To his surprise, his best friends, Ron and Hermione, were staying behind as well. He had supposed they wanted to keep him company. They had all grown in the past two years, especially Ron. The three of them walked down the hall chatting happily when Neville Longbottom came running up to them.

"Neville! What's wrong?" Hermione asked as he came to a stop.

"Snape—just—found—missing—ingredients—he—expects—you—three!" he said out of breath.

"Wha—?" Harry muttered.

"I suggest you three hide. He's pretty mad!"

Just then Snape came around the corner, face red with anger, and temples throbbing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't need telling twice. They quickly ran into the nearest classroom and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Why the bloody hell does he suspect us?" asked Ron

"Isn't it obvious Ron? He suspects us because we were the ones who nicked some things last time." Said Harry,

"Yeah, but he never found out it was us I mean why would he go after us based on an assumption?"

"Hermione, what do you have to say about this? Hermione?" Harry turned to look for her. For a split second, he thought that she had been stunned. Hermione had been rooted on the floor frozen staring at a small dot on the wall. The color had drained from her skin and her eyes were bulging. Neither Harry nor Ron could figure out what had happened. A few seconds later Hermione screamed and told each of them to hold on to something that was rooted to the floor, she, herself was holding onto the doorway.

"Why?" Ron asked

"Just do it!" she said, urgency rising in her voice. Ron did as he was told, but Harry thinking this was some kind of joke stayed where he was.

"What's the matter with you 'Mione!" It was as if someone else had decided to answer this for him. In a heartbeat a wide swirling vortex had appeared in the room. Immediately, the vortex began sucking up everything in its path. Harry had fortunately grabbed onto a table, but it was not strong enough. He was going to be sucked into the vortex. Ron, still holding on to the doorway, put out his hand to help Harry.

"Hermione! Get a teacher now!" Ron said.

"But---"

"Just go!" Harry had gotten a hold of Ron's hand, but the vortex was too strong. Harry was being pulled in. "Hold on Harry!"

"I'm trying!" Ron kept his grip firm on Harry's arm, but the vortex only seemed to be getting bigger and stronger. Harry began to slip. Ron had gone pale. It seemed that the Vortex would not close unless it had Harry. Harry slipped completely. He had fallen through the vortex.


	2. The Other Side

Time Warped Chapter 2  
  
AN: Thanks for the Reviews and once again, I own nothing... If I did, I wouldn't be driving a bloody Honda.  
  
The Other Side  
  
"HEY! HARRY! WAKE UP!" screamed a shrill voice in his ear.   
  
It felt like he had been hit over the head with a piece of wood. Everything was dizzy and disoriented. Then he remembered. Snape, the vortex, and even him slipping into it. He quickly sat upright. A little girl was peering over his bed; her head tilted slightly, or was it his bed? The place he woke up was not anywhere he had known. It certainly was not Hogwarts, and it was not the Durseley's either. The little girl looked up at him beaming as if she had done something grand.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked sitting up.  
  
"Don't be silly, I'm you're sister!" she said in a shrill voice. The little girl was wearing a small pink frock with a bow on her head.  
  
"I don't have a sister," he said looking straight at her. The little girl's chin began to quiver and soon she burst into fake tears. Loud, fake tears.  
  
"MUM! DAD! HARRY SAYS I'M NOT HIS SISTER!"  
  
"Harry, apologize to your sister!" called a familiar voice.   
  
Harry jumped out of his bed, it could not be her. He ran outside the door and nearly fell over the railing. Below him was a grand entrance hall, and there sitting in a large armchair, reading a newspaper was a man who looked exactly like him, his father. Next to him was a beautiful woman with his eyes, his mother. Where am I? He wondered.  
  
"Mum?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes?" the woman said looking up.  
  
Words had failed him. He stared at his mother questions bubbling inside him. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Mum, you're....well, dead" he said in a hushed whisper  
  
"Yes, I know you'd like me to be at times, but unfortunately this isn't one of them."  
  
"No...no, I mean you were killed by Voldemort. And Dad you too!" he said coming down the steps.  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" James asked looking up from his newspaper.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. It was odd enough that he was having a conversation with his parents, but a conversation about Voldemort not existing, this was just too weird.  
  
"You're joking right?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Joking about what?" James asked raising an eyebrow as well.   
  
Harry was in shock. He was staring at his parents, Voldemort never existed and he finally had a family. It's a dream, old chap; it's a dream, just a very good dream, that's right! He thought to himself. He raised his hand and slapped himself hard across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. He then paced the room muttering to himself.  
  
"I think you're son has lost it." Lilly said whispering over to James.  
  
"Why is it that when he has done anything strange or stupid, he's my son, but when he does something right, he's you're son?"  
  
"Maybe we should help him." She said, clearly ignoring James "Um... darling, are you alright?" she asked in a feeble voice.  
  
"The vortex!" Harry said under his breath.  
  
"The what?" his parents asked.  
  
"Wait, where are my school books? Wait, I go to Hogwarts right?"  
  
"Yes..." Lilly said apprehensively.  
  
"So, where are my school books?"  
  
"In your closet in your room, like it has been since last night." Said James looking at him.   
  
Harry raced upstairs. He remembered his Defense Against the Dark Arts book saying something about vortexes. He never read it, but he did remember Hermione say something about it. He got to his room and ripped open his closet door. He found the book and flung it open. He found the page he was looking for and read:  
  
"Vortexes, still a mystery to most wizards, have been recorded to suck wizards and muggles into a different dimension. This dimension usually consists of things that the person would not normally see in their own world...."   
  
"So, I've been sucked into a vortex?" Harry thought out loud   
  
"Wassa vortex?" asked a shrill voice.   
  
Harry whipped around to see who it was. It belonged to the little girl who woke him up. He actually got a good look at her for the first time. She seemed no older than the age of six, wore a light pink frock and had a tilted bow on the side of her head. Her eyes were emerald green, but she had jet-black hair about shoulder length, it was not untidy, but flat and straight. Harry really did not know what to say to her, he was never good with children.   
  
"Oh, nothing, just a really big hole, that sucks in wizards, and... who are you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"You're silly, you know who I am, I'm your sister." She said   
  
"Okay, but what is your name?" Harry asked again, he got up and sat next to her.   
  
"Are we playing a game?"   
  
"Yes, we are playing a game, so if you answer all my questions, I will answer yours. Okay?"  
  
"Yay! I like this game."   
  
"Okay, let's begin. What is your name?"   
  
"My name is Maria Potter"   
  
"Good, so Maria, who am I?"   
  
"You are Harry James Potter"   
  
"My middle name is James?"   
  
"Yes, like it has always been."   
  
"Those people downstairs, are they Lilly and James Potter?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Do you know who Voldemort is?"   
  
"No,"   
  
"So, who are my best friends?"   
  
"You have only one best friend, Draco Malfoy."   
  
"Yes, that's right Ron and.... What did you say?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, he's really fat."   
  
"What house am I in at school?" clearly ignoring the last comment.   
  
"Gryffindor,"   
  
"Good," he said with a sigh. "Wait, did you say that Malfoy is fat?" he asked cautiously.   
  
"Yeah, he is... whenever he comes over he eats a lot, and he's probably the seize of a hippo, and he's really mean. I don't even know why you are his friend."   
  
"Yes, and that hippo is coming over, so don't say or do anything rude, please, Maria." Said Lilly who had been standing in the doorway. "And you, what is with all the questions?"   
  
"Mum... I didn't do anything..." she said looking down.   
  
"You know Maria, you are a very good actress. I suppose that is going to be your future profession." Lilly said her arms crossed.   
  
"I'm going to go play with my dolls." She said with her arms crossed, and face livid. She went across the hall into a room and shut the door behind her; Lilly rolled her eyes.   
  
"I swear it that girl is one hell of a drama queen. Harry?" Harry looked up and for the first time in his life he smiled at his mum.   
  
"Yes, mum." He said, his smile growing.  
  
"What's wrong with you, I mean you have been acting very strange today, is there anything going on that you want to talk about. I mean you can always talk to me you know."  
  
"I know, but nothing's bothering me... I guess I changed mum."  
  
"Overnight?"  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
"Why do you keep on saying mum after every sentence?"  
  
"I missed you mum." He said. Lilly raised an eyebrow, and then she smiled.  
  
"I missed you too, son." She went over and hugged Harry. Harry hugged her back, he knew he was home. She let go, and looked at him still smiling. "Get ready we have a lot of guests coming over,"  
  
"Who?" he asked  
  
"Peter, Sirius, and your friend Draco."  
  
It took a while to take in what she had just said. Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his parents, was coming to his house. Sirius was still alive, and Draco Malfoy, one of his most hated nemesis was coming over? This was truly a weird world. He strained a smile and nodded. He supposed he had to get used to it. It was his new life after all. Then a thought struck him.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am I friends with Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so.... you have never talked about them."  
  
Harry's heart fell, how was he going to live his new life without his best friends? He smiled back as Lilly turned to leave. He couldn't stand the wait anymore. He needed to find out more about his life, but how was he going to do that without raising too many eyebrows? Then the thought struck him, if he was friends with Malfoy, he could get information out of him as well. All he had to do now was wait.  
  


. . . .  


  
An hour passed and no one really came. Peter came once, but had to leave urgently on the account of business. It was hard for Harry to fake a smile and try to be nice around him. He strained it until Pettigrew had left.  
  
"As days pass I truly am beginning to despise that man." James said as soon as Pettigrew left.  
  
"You don't like one of your best friends dad?" Harry asked  
  
"It's not that I don't like him, it's just the fact that I feel... well... sometimes I think Peter had just used us all these years."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. He smiled meekly and turned to leave when Sirius arrived along with Malfoy. Sirius had looked as if he had not aged a day, Malfoy on the other hand looked as if he had eaten father time, correction, Draco Malfoy looked as if he had eaten a blimp. He was almost as fat as Dudley...though the almost played an important role. Harry smiled as he went over to Sirius; he was very excited to see his dead godfather standing in front of him perfectly fine. Sirius stretched his arms for a hug. Harry gave him a quick hug and smiled. It was nice to have his godfather back.  
  
"So Harry, how's your vacation."  
  
"So far pretty interesting," Harry replied  
  
"Sirius, he got back last night, the boy hasn't even had a vacation yet." James said.  
  
"Alright, Harry... well, how was your vacation of one night?"  
  
"Like I said, very interesting." He said with a smile.  
  
James went over to Sirius and embraced him like a brother. Harry smiled, he never imagined seeing that sight ever in his life. Harry looked over at Draco, and he smiled at him. He tried very hard not to laugh. Harry curiously walked over to him.  
  
"So... I'm your friend right?'  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So, what house are you in?"  
  
"Hufflepuff..."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well... what are your interests?"  
  
"Harry did you hit your head on something? Or did you drink something that you weren't supposed to?"  
  
"No, of course not... Mal—Draco."  
  
"Mal Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Mal... see Mal means friend... in... Irish... and so... well, by golly you're my friend!" Harry said with a small smile. Nice cover up idiot, Mal Draco? Irish, yeah, like he's gonna believe that. Draco, questioning his friend's sanity, raised an eyebrow and replied.  
  
"Are you sure there wasn't anything in your pumpkin juice last night?"  
  
"Listen," Harry said as he looked around for his father, he really didn't want anyone else to hear. "I have to tell you something, come with me to my room and everything will be explained.  
  


. . . .  


  
"So you're from a parallel universe?" Draco asked after Harry had explained everything for a whole hour. "Wow Harry, I don't know what to say to that... maybe I should get something to eat," he said standing up.  
  
"Nope, you're not," Harry said stopping him. "You're going to tell me everything you know about this life. Starting from who are my friends, to how are my grades in school... everything."  
  
"Fine, but how can you be sure you fell through a vortex? I mean... yeah..."  
  
"Honestly, don't you ever read?" He asked, sounding like Hermione.  
  
"No," Draco said bluntly. Harry sighed.  
  
"In our Defense Against the Dark Arts book, it says that 'Vortexes suck wizards and witches into a parallel dimension, don't you see, I've just been taken to a new time stream or something!" he said in a bit of a rush. His tone sounded like it was normal for a Seventeen-year-old wizard to be dropped into different worlds.  
  
"Okay, now you can ask any question you may like." Draco replied after a moment's silence.  
  
"Thank you, first topic, my mother and father, do you know much about them? And if so, what are they like?"  
  
"Your mom is cool, and you get along with her very well, but your dad and you have a lot of differences, in fact sometimes the quarrels you two get into are just horrid. I mean, you two have much in common too... you both like Quidditch and such, and you two have really bad tempers, and are quite stubborn..."  
  
"You mean, my father and I don't like each other?"  
  
"It's not that you don't like each other, it's just the fact that you two have your differences, that's all."  
  
"Well, that's going to change... after today we're going to have a better relationship... better, much better. Oh, and another thing, do you know of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger? Do they go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, but we don't get along with them,"  
  
"Well, from now on, we are going to get along with them. They're nice people, in fact they're great people... see they're my friends in my time, and I know that if I just reach out, they'll come through... I know them."  
  
"Okay... it's your funeral..." Draco said with a tone of finality. Harry raised an eyebrow, but ignored the last comment.  
  
"Also, some more questions, am I on the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"How come?" Harry asked as his heart fell again.  
  
"Well, you never really tried out, even though your father told you to. You just didn't want it I suppose."  
  
"Oh... there has to be openings this year right? Maybe I'll try out..."  
  
"Nope, everyone from last year is still there, so... you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know. So, there's no... Voldemort?"  
  
"Yeah, no what's his name..." "That's a relief.... You know what Draco, I'm going to build a new life, something that's going to be fun and exciting with all my old friends and new ones too..."   
  
"But what about your time? Don't you want to go back there... don't you want to go home?   
  
"For the first time in my life... I really am home..."  


....  


Wooo I am done!! Well, with this chapter that is, it gave me a lot of grief it did... Hope you all like it!  
  
Oh and thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
